Betting on Us
by RBCrazyFan
Summary: Sam/Andy Traci/Jerry - the two couples are the source of a new betting pool in the 15th


Disclaimer: I don't own Rookie Blue.

A.N. So, after reading the stories from Whitters and Xeen Cyr this random idea about betting pools popped into my head. It's a little different because all of the betting pools I've seen, the subjects of the bet are supposed to be kept in the dark.

This takes place when our beloved Rookies are no longer Rookies and the Sam/Andy relationship is public knowledge.

_Italics = thoughts_

_Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_Andy was driving. She and Traci had been permanently paired a few days after they passed their certification. They were no longer rookies! It helped that Andy and Sam had gone public a few days later. Best was not blind but until they publicly made a commitment, he turned the other way. Once public, Best paired Andy with Traci and Sam was now riding solo.

It was a really boring day. As they drove around, they discussed possibly having a girls night at Andy's apartment. They were discussing the pros and cons of leaving Leo with Jerry or Traci's mother when Andy's phone went off.

"Why do people send me texts while I'm working" Andy muttered. She handed her phone to Traci.

Traci accepted the phone and flipped it open. "It's from Sam. Do you want me to open it?"

Andy thought for a second and decided it didn't matter. Even if she read it, she would end up telling Traci what it said. "Yeah, go ahead."

Traci opened the text and read "call me when you have a chance."

Andy muttered a curse. "He had to text me to tell me that? He could have just called me!" She took the phone from Traci and hit the speed dial. "Swarek, you better have a good reason for not just calling in the first place" she said when he answered.

"Andy, I wasn't sure if you two were working on something. Listen, where are you now?"

Andy told him the intersection that they had just passed. Sam named a location three blocks away and told her to meet him there.

When Andy pulled up to the set meeting place, Sam got out of his cruiser and walked over. Andy rolled down her window. "Are you as bored as we are?"

Sam smirked. "Everyone's bored but boredom is a good thing for cops. It means people are being law-abiding citizens."

"What did you need me for?"

"Actually, I needed both of you. I have to warn you."

Traci glanced at him. "About what?" She had become comfortable in his presence due to the fact that Andy was his girlfriend and he and Jerry were so close.

"The latest at the station. They are betting about who ties the knot first, me and Andy or you and Jerry."

Andy glared at him. "I thought the rule was that the people you are betting on are not supposed to know about it."

"They're not. Oliver and Noelle were at the station today and were talking to Frank in an open area. I happened to overhear."

Andy groaned. She wasn't going to ask why he was at the station when he was supposed to be patrolling. "Great. So what does it help if we know about it?"

Sam smiled at her and licked his lips self consciously. _If we were anywhere other than out in the open_… "Just a heads up if anyone gives you knowing looks at the station."

He would have continued but a call for a shoplifting came in. He nodded at Traci and she responded that they were on the way. Sam jogged to his car and then radioed in that he was right behind them.

* * *

After a few more calls, thankfully no casualties, Traci and Andy headed back to the barn. Andy texted Sam that she was skipping the Penny and heading back to her apartment because she was tired. She expected that he would follow shortly.

* * *

Two hours later, Andy was half asleep on the couch, waiting for him, when she heard a soft knock and then a key in the lock. Sam slipped in, closing and locking the door before turning to face her.

Sam saw the exhaustion in her eyes and scooped her up. He brought her into her bedroom, murmuring, "I kept you up late last night, didn't I?"

Andy looked at him, bleary eyed. "What took you so long?"

Sam crawled into bed next to her and smiled. "Your friend Epstein is becoming more tolerant. It takes longer to get him wasted."

Andy looked at him. "Why would you want to do that?"

"Well, Jerry and I wanted to know the specifics of the betting pool."

Suddenly Andy was wide awake, her curiosity piqued. "And…"

Sam smiled. "We're gonna have fun. They are betting on who gets engaged first but code word is "tying the knot" so that even if we find out about it we won't know the real deal. Noelle and Oliver should have known better than to trust Epstein. Now all we have to do is silently observe and make sure that whoever we want to win wins."

Andy looked at him. "What?"

Sam smiled. "Jerry and I have played a little game every time they bet about us. We decide on one individual to be on the winning side and that person wins." He wasn't about to tell Andy that he and Jerry were already planning an elaborate way to pop the question to their ladies on the same day. Or that he and Jerry always managed to find out about the betting pool when it involved one or both of them. Now this betting pool would decide who went first, something that they hadn't agreed on.

Andy yawned. "I'm sure you know what you are doing."

"Do you trust me?"

"With my life."

Sam smiled and pulled her close, kissing her. "Good to know. Now go to sleep. We can't have you sleeping on the job tomorrow."

Andy curled up against him, knowing he would take care of everything and fell asleep. Sam waited until she was asleep before slipping out to get ready for bed. When he came back, he pulled her gently into his arms and joined her in the land of dreams.

* * *

A.N. Stole a line from Gail…cuz I love it!

Please review!


End file.
